


Snag has a new toy

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, They say write the fanfiction you want to read, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snagglepuss masturbating. That's it.





	Snag has a new toy

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my cringy writing and any editing errors, but someone had to do it. I want my snaggleporn damn it.

It was a warm summer's evening and Snagglepuss was finally alone. He retired to his bedroom for the night and was ready to try the toy he had ordered a few days ago. Thank Murgatroyd for 2-day shipping. As he unpackaged the dildo he felt his blood pressure rise. Sure he's jerked off to PlayGirl magazines before, but he never explored the receiving end of his sexuality. He made sure to get a large bottle of lube but he had doubts it would make pleasuring himself any easier. 

He sat on the edge of his bed for a good 20 minutes staring down at the object in his lap. He sighed, then placed the toy on the sheets beside him. He played with dick, erecting it as he stroked. His paws toyed with the head of the penis and slowly moved down and back up to the start. He loved to drag the sensual feeling out, he was a lion with standards, even with himself. Moaning and leaning back he flopped onto the bed spreading his legs. He thrusted into his hand and sped up his movement. Within seconds he came. 

Panting from the intense climax he glared down at the edge of the bed. He turned on his side to prep the dildo. Once it was lathered enough he sat up on his knees. He decided the easiest way to start would be to sit on it slowly and allow his entrance to adjust. He rubbed the tip against the tight hole, groaning when no more than the centimeter entered. He continued until the tip of the toy was in. Snag was panting like a dog at a hot park without water in sight. On one hand the foreign object made him worry, but on the other hand he felt as if he was about to cum. He allowed more to slide inside himself until it was all in.  

Snag moved to lay down on his stomach, embracing the ecstasy. He wanted someone behind him to grip his hips and thrust. He couldn't quite reach far enough behind himself to stay in that position but he made a mental note to buy another that had a suction cup to stick to the wall. He sat back up and gripped the base of the toy. He carefully pulled it out, slightly moving away to aid the movement. Once he got to the tip he backed down onto it and gasped. He moved too fast but he only felt pleasure from the brief pain. Repeating the motion made him draw in deep breaths. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. His breath began to shake as he reached a new level of pleasure. 

He reached down with his other hand, placing balance on his knees, and stroked himself. The double stimulation drove him to the edge as he came. He tightened around the toy, grinding it as he rode out his orgasm. After pulling the dildo out he threw it on the floor deciding to clean it later. He laid down on his semen covered sheets to rest for a while before taking a shower and changing the bedding. He groaned at the slight discomfort he began to feel in his ass.   

"On second thought," Snagglepuss sighed, "I should soak in the bath, with some essential oils, even."


End file.
